A Beautiful Thing
by silent.imagination
Summary: An older Latvia is tired of belonging to Russia and wants to belong to an older Sealand. First story like this, so review, but be nice... Rated Mature for obvious reasons... One shot


It was dark. Man, REALLY dark. Latvia squinted through the darkness. They were going to the bedroom. His heart leapt in his throat. No… no… he couldn't do this… Not after what had happened before he got freedom… And he didn't know how Sealand would react once he saw…

Sealand released his hand and Latvia wrapped his arms around him. He had gotten so much taller than him and Sealand looked down at Latvia's face. His blue eyes widened in concern. "If you don't want to do this…" he said. There was an obvious slur in his voice.

As they grew older, their friendship turned into love. They had kissed slightly before tonight, three times. Latvia could remember everything about those three times. And ever since the first time he had dreamed of this night.

But he was a coward. All the courage he had ever had, Russia sucked out of him. He shuddered and Sealand held on to him. He mustn't think of that man. Not right now. He needed to think about what he wanted to do. What was long overdo. Starting early that night, Latvia had sat himself in the kitchen and started to drink himself half-blind. Sealand joined him and they sat there, laughing and drinking, finally kissing. More than just the soft, quick kisses he was used to, but long, deep ones.

He had liquid courage now and he let Sealand pull him up off the floor after their make-out session and pull him into this dark bedroom. It seemed like such a good idea, but now it seemed like no amount of gin in the world would make him feel comfortable with this. Gin… ahhh…. gin…. Latvia smiled. He had turned to gin after he escaped. No more vodka. Never. He blinked a few times. Maybe after this he should cut back…

Latvia swayed a little. Sealand looked at him. "Latvia…"

Oh, yeah… Latvia had never answered his question. He wasn't sure. Would Sealand be mad if he turned back? No, Latvia didn't think so. But Latvia DID want this… that wasn't the problem…

He felt Sealand's soft lips on his. "Mmmph…." He moved his hands, placing them on the back of Sealand's head. He hopped on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Sealand crawled on top of him, his hands undoing Latvia's shirt. He jumped, grabbing his wrists and breaking the kiss. Sealand's eyes met Latvia's violet eyes in confusion. No, Latvia needed to be strong. He leaned in and kissed Sealand rougher, their tongues fighting for dominance. Latvia pressed Sealand's larger hands back on his chest.

Sealand got the hint and started unbuttoning Latvia's shirt again. He slipped it off him and tossed it on the floor. Leaning back to see his smaller lover, he gasped. Latvia closed his eyes, trying to halt the tears and not wanting to meet Sealand's eyes. Sealand had gotten his wish and become much larger physically and land wise as he had gotten older. And tonight he swore to himself that when he gets even bigger he'd make Russia pay. Pay for everything he had done to his sweetheart. Latvia's slight torso was perfectly white and beautiful, except for the long pink scars that covered it. They were on his arms and Sealand had a feeling they were on his back too.

"Oh…. Latvia…." he whispered and he saw tears leaking out of Latvia's eyes. He kissed him and was surprised to feel Latvia undo his shirt. He had decided to carry on with it. He kissed him harder, making a now shirtless Sealand moan a little. His hands felt his nipples and rubbed them, Sealand's gasps and gin fueling him on.

Both their pants had gotten really tight. Sealand's hand brushed his hands against Latvia's clothed erection, then pulled off his pants slowly. All his movements had been

slow. And not just because he was drunk, but because every time he saw one of the scars his heart hurt and his eyes were wet. Poor Latvia was scared. He could tell. He was shaking under Sealand's touch. He brushed his hand against Latvia's stomach lightly, making him smile a little at the tickle.

Oh, he loved him. Sealand realized that with a start. He loved him. He was in love with him. But he had never told him. He leaned back down and his leg brushed against Latvia's cock. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely. Latvia bucked a little at the touch. He was always in love with Sealand. It was something he was sure of and he smiled even bigger.

"I love you, too," he said as Sealand's head disappeared. He looked down as Sealand licked the tip hesitantly. He moaned in consent. Sealand licked the entire length slowly. Latvia had never felt like this. He wanted more and more and harder. It felt so good and he thrust a little when Sealand took him entirely in his mouth. His gag reflex hit a little and he held him down.

He came with a jagged "Ahhh….." Sealand swallowed it dutifully. Latvia was dizzy with pleasure. He pulled him up and kissed Sealand, tasting himself in his mouth. He broke away, looking at the taller man's face. His blue eyes were so, so pretty. He pushed the blonde hair from Sealand's face. He had gotten so handsome. He looked a lot like England had when Latvia had been much younger, but Sealand was taller and stronger and… "I want this. Now."

Sealand looked at him intensely, and Latvia blushed crimson. "Are you sure? It'll hurt…"

"Please…" Latvia was tired of being Russia's. Even though he was free now, he still felt dirty and contaminated. To truly belong to Sealand would be a beautiful thing. He flipped Latvia over and his earlier suspiscions were confirmed. They scars seemed deeper and more frequent in his back.

Damn Russia. Damn, damn, damn him. Sealand's anger bubbled up. But he couldn't let it overcome him right now. Latvia deserved better. He didn't have lube, though… He used his spit, making sure his fingers were covered before he slipped on on.

"Ahhh…" Latvia winced. Sealand moved it around and inserted more very slowly. Latvia reveled in the pain. It felt soooo good and it mixed with pleasure. He moaned and Sealand took it as cue he was ready. He kept it at his entrance and slipped it in slowly, but took Latvia by the hilt, flipping him on his lap.

It hit the spot and Latvia screamed Sealand's name. He hit it again and again. Bright lights flashed in front of his eyes. His uneven, chewed-up nails scratched Sealand and Sealand was on the edge.

"Seeeeealand! I LOVE YOU!" Latvia screamed as he came all over his hand that was wrapped tightly around his member. Sealand moaned loudly and hoarsely as he came shortly after with one last thrust. He pulled out and collapsed beside Latvia.

"Oh, Latvia. I love you. I love you so much. And I'll never hurt you… I'll never let you be hurt…" he said, wrapping his arms around him and placing his head near Latvia's.

Latvia smiled through his tears. He hated himself for crying, but it wouldn't stop. "We need to do this more often…"

************************

Yeah, well, this is my first time writing ANYTHING like this... I'm sure you can tell..... Please review.... nicely, but be critical if you want..... And someone needed to do a LatviaXSealand thing, but I just had to make them a little older....


End file.
